1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal for performing a weight-based function with a military purpose, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In the existing Android environment, when an application accesses system data or uses system functions during an execution thereof, the data access and the function use is permitted or blocked according to an intent control policy or a framework function control policy.
However, only the simple permission or denial (blocking) of accessing specific data or using a system function by an application results in failing to immediately notify a blocked state to a user or completely block a use of a terminal when the access of the application has been blocked. Also, considering a special environment, namely, a military environment, it is difficult to apply different access levels to system data, system functions and intent according to roles given on the user basis and characteristics of military applications.